Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp and an electronic device, and particularly relates to a shielding clip and an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, an information load processed by a communication product is getting larger and larger, and a signal transmission speed also becomes faster and faster. However, electromagnetic interference is likely to be produced between an antenna, an electronic element and a circuit of a circuit board of the communication product. Generally, a metal shielding is adopted to cover the electronic element to shield an electromagnetic wave produced by the electronic element and prevent an external electromagnetic wave from interfering the electronic element, such that the communication product is complied with related specifications of electromagnetic interference testing, and operation stability thereof is improved. The commonly used metal shielding includes a frame fixed on the circuit board and a shielding cover assembled to the frame. However, since shapes of the metal shieldings required by different communication products are different, different frames and molds have to be prepared for different communication products, which results in more the cost of the communication products.